


Anna Rose

by trohmoan



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3542147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trohmoan/pseuds/trohmoan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe and Andy are married with a daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anna Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Just a rly rly short one shot I wrote a while back for the hell of it and originally posted on Wattpad here: http://www.wattpad.com/story/23149421-anna-rose-trohley-one-shot

        Joe and I had been married for several years, but had just decided to adopt our first child a few days ago.  Anna Rose we'd named her, and she was out little bundle of joy. She wasn't even a year old and out entire lives revolved around her already.

        With that age, though, comes a lot of crying and even more poopy diapers.

        I was in the kitchen, starting dinner when we heard the cry float down the stairs this time. Joe met my gaze from the living room, obviously hoping I'd check her.

        "Andy..." he started with a stupidly large and incredibly adorable smile on his face as if he were trying to charm me into doing it.

        "Joe..." I mocked, returning the smile and imitating his tone.

        He stood up with a sigh and I thought I'd won for a brief moment, in awe at how easy it had been, but quickly realized he had other plans.

        "I'll keep and eye on the food while you go check on Anna," he told me, keeping the hopeful smile painted across his face.

        "Uh uh, mister. You're getting it this time," I said, feigning sass with both my voice and the expression on my face. "Have you changed her diapers once yet?"

        "Yeah, totally. I did, uh...yesterday," he said, obviously not trying too hard with his lie.

        I smiled softly in amusement and shook my head at him, planting a kiss on his cheek before I told him, "Go do it. It's really not that bad."

        He whined but turned to go upstairs anyway and I turned back to the food I'd been preparing. We hadn't had spaghetti in a while and it was a favorite of Joe's. As I was dumping the noodles into the now-boiling water, I head a bloodcurdling scream come from upstairs, presumably Anna's room. It was undoubtedly Joe, just a little higher pitched that I was used to hearing. That couldn't mean anything good.

        I rushed upstairs, taking the steps two at a time, and running down the hallway to where they were, pushing the door open only to find Joe standing in front of the changing table with an appalled look on his face and Anna lying there giggling. His white shirt was quickly turning a yellow tint, wet with a liquid I could safely assume had come from our daughter.

        I busted out laughing at the sight, causing Anna to just laugh harder, and Joe's face to slowly melt from one of disgust to amusement, even laughing along with us after a bit.

        After I was able to get my laughter under control, I went over and changed her diaper myself, having Joe watch as I did it.

        "Not that bad, huh?" he asked me, looking down at his pee stained shirt.

        "Not if you do it right," I told him with a smirk, planting a small kiss on his cheek.


End file.
